criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Saddest of All Ends
'''The Saddest of All Ends '''is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Airport, district based in Fario, and as well last case of the season. Plot Monica, Lena, Angela, and the player waited for Elvin to call them and inform them about the discovery to take down Mayor Solomon Krause, but when they received a call their communication was cut off and Air Raid Siren was heard. In front of them was thrown a couple of smoke bombs and several gunshots are heard. Angela and the player rushed to the place where they hear gunshots and found bodies of Lena and Monica Lovato. On the murder scene appeared Deputy Mayor Stella Gibbs, who said that she came here because of the gunshots and gave her deepest condolences for the dead Law enforcement agents. The team continued the investigation and flagged following people as suspects: Diego Diaz, after the player restored a map created by him, Mia Diaz, after her fingerprints are found on Lena's badge, and Arthur Muir, after his prison number is found next to the bodies. An autopsy showed that the primary target was Lena but that the killer didn't want to let Monica, since the killer wanted both lovers to die. At that moment Howard approaching the team telling them that he did ballistic tests on the bullets found in the bodies and found a murder weapon, a gun called SIG-Sauer P226, more precisly, a gun who belongs to Diego. The team went to Diego's desk to talk to him about that. He said that his gun is somewhere here is they want to find it, but that he didn't kill them. He was asked about his alibi, but since Mia was also a suspect his story fall down and he was locked up until end of the investigation. The team searched his desk and found the murder weapon with a strange substance on it. Per Kim, the substance is woman DNA, precisely Mia's DNA. Mia embarrassingly said that her DNA went there because of the "bedroom play". Int he later investigation the team found more suspects: Mayor Solomon Krause, who said that he already started his own investigation and that the player should step aside, Tech Analyst Arif Hassan, after the player recovered a CD for the victims by him, Ex-Con Irving Bennett, after the team recovered his old File in Lena's house, as well Chief Kristina Rust, after the player restored and angry message for Monica by her. Back to the predict, the team recaps the case when Stella entered the Station telling the player that she needs to confess that she is the one who killed Lena and Monica. At the moment when the player arrested Stell for the confessing, Elvin approaches the team telling them that madness is on the TV and turned it on. On the TV Solomon held a speech how with Wolrd Defense Department he found a killer, which is Diego Diaz, telling to the public that rebel cop needs to b stopped and ordered a quick death penalty. Meanwhile, Mia went there and pointed a gun at Mayor Krause telling the public that he lies and that he is the real killer. The player and Angela convinced Mia to put the gun down, but they needed to arrest her because she pointed a gun without a solid reason. Solomon then said that the player has 10 hours to close the investigation and give them Diego or whole Department will need to look for a new job. The team needed to work fast and they found that Irving was in a fight with the victim, and he said that she couldn't get over that he is a free man now. Also, the team found that Arif had a slight disagreement with the victims about one of Lena's earlier cases, but how he said he would never kill them for that. An unnamed beat cop approached the team telling them that a suspect named Diego Diaz escaped the prison. Angela and the player, not beside double homicide also had a case of the escaped suspect, so they back to Diego's desk and found a hard drive of Chief Rust who contained files of Lena and Monica, as well most of the files was about firing Lena from the department. Also, the player found a video where Irving literally killing the victims carton versions. He said that everything of that was just a warning. Mia was again interrogated because the player restored a threat latter for Monica. She explained that never trusted her when she was with Diego and added that maybe her death is good for their relationship. The team collected all evidence and they arrested Ex-Con Irving Bennett for the murder of Lena and Monica Lovato. When they found him, he pointed a gun at Angela and the player threating to shot. Angela tried to calm him down and asked why he killed them. He laughed and said that he killed them for the revolution, revolution fo the citizens. After some time of silence Angela and Irving started a fight and after the time Angela convinced him to drop a weapon and confess everything. He said that he got an order from Solomon that he needs to kill them and later the player. Then someone shot Irving in the head, Solomon was the one. He laughs and congrats the player and Angela's achievement of finding the killer, but he said that that's the player last arrest, after which he cold-blooded shots Angela and pointed a gun at the player. With a confident smile, he said that it was his honor to know the player ut that everything ends here. He then said his real motive behind the murder: He said that Lena was always a threat to his plans of ruling this city. He explained that Lena and he had a long history oh how Lena tried to stop him, his own father. He mentioned that he planned this murder a long time ago and that it was easy to steal a gun from rebel cop, and becoming a mayor, manipulating Stella was apiece fo cake he and his buddies did. When Solomon was about to shot the player, from behind Diego shots Solomon a couple of times, after which he said his last words "This is... just... beginning". After that Diego called an ambulance to pick up Angela and take her to the hospital. Diego with the player went to the hospital to join the others waiting for the results of Angela's surgery. After while Doctor Benjamin Carpenter approached the team telling them that Angela didn't make it. The whole team was devastated by her death, and then Diego suggests that Department should make a group funeral for all victims of the team when Chief said that they should focus on cleaning this mess they caused, leaving the Hospital. At that time, Stella approached the player after hearing the news about Angela but also told them that she will be a New Mayor until next elections and asked the team if they could find a blue file she left on the murder scene because that file was meant to be sent to the player. Diego and the player agrees and searched a Terminal. The found a file full of City Hall Documents and went to the Lab to give them to Elvin. When they entered Elvin's lab he was nowhere to be found, as well as Howard and Kim. The team then asked Arif if he could hold the analyzes of documents. In the meanwhile, the team decides to visit Mia and ask her where everyone went. When they came to Mansion La Diaz, the team noticed that doors are opened by force, just a note left on the door was a clue. On the note was just "Blood of rebels will be spread". Arif called a player and Diego to inform them that he found a lot of secret and frozen cases, as well case against Diego's uncle, serial killer Roberto Dias, who is somewhere in Europe. Arif also mentioned that cases against all Solomon's friends are frozen and they released, also he found a letter by Chief Rust who orders Solomon to be cold-blooded towards the player and after he manipulates Irving to kill Lena, kills the player and Irving, but as well plans to destroy A CITY - which pointed that Kristina Rust is real mastermind behind all this. Diego and the player rushed into the Chief's office where she imminently took Elvin hostage threating that she will shot him if Diego don't drop his gun. At the moment Howard enters the station shooting Chief in the arm and she replied with a shot in his heart. Chief knocked off Kim and Elvin taking Mia hostage and pointing the gun on her stomach. Without thinking Diego lifted the gun and shot her in the head. After the events and group funeral, Diego asked the player if he wants to be a new Chief when he was interrupted by Elite Force Agent Priya Lopez who offered the player a position in European International Police. Diego, Mia, and all the team said that the player deserved this promotion and that they should not reject the offer. On the end, Diego approached the player and asked them for a favor - to arrest and send Roberto Dias to him. The player went to the Airport and continued their journey in Europe. Summary Victims: * Lena Lovato (found shot at the Aiport Terminal) * Monica Lovato (found shot at the Airport Terminal) Murder Weapon: * Diego's gun Killers: *Irving Bennett (Killer) *Solomon Krause (Mastermind) *Chief Kristina Rust (Mastermind) Suspects #Stella Gibbs (Deputy Mayor) #Diego Diaz (Partner) #Mia Diaz (Diego's Wife) #Arthur Muir (Escaped Con) #Solomon Krause (Mayor) #Arif Hassan (Tech Analyst) #Irving Bennett (Ex-Con) #Kristina Rust (Chief) Killer's Profile *The Killer take sleeping pills. *The Killer uses hand cream. *The Killer drinks wine. *The Killer wears white. *The Killer is a man. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Airport